wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Aessalin Sol'thalas
Once a proud and outstanding member of Silvermoon City's noble houses, recent events have turned her completely in another direction. Now a bounty hunter with a thirst for blood, it has turned into an, at times, unpredictable fire mage. Physical Attributes Once a promising young mage, who wore robes and all sorts of jewelry, with a bright pale blonde head of hair, this woman is entirely different from who she once was. Anyone who had seen or known her before her sudden change would know as much. She now very rarely can be seen in robes, preferring to show off a little more skin, her form of rebellion towards the lifestyle she was raised in. Aessalin tends to be wearing all reds, with mixtures of green, gold or even bits of blue added in. (See in game outfit, if anything special is a part of the outfit, it will be in the about tab) She stands around average height for her race, at near 5'7 tall. Her skin, much like those of her kind, is a pale creamy color. Recently, she has gotten several red runic tattoos up and down both side of her arms, though they cannot usually be seen. Her hair, once blonde, has now been dyed a ruby red to match her new obsession with the color. A stubborn streak of hair refuses to give into the dye, for reasons unknown to the mage. It remains a pale blonde, as if a reminder that she cannot escape everything. Scars riddle her torso and both of her arms, mostly burn marks from when she was still in training and couldn't understand how to properly control her power. There is only a few really noticeable scars. The first one being along her toned stomach, a rather ugly looking burn mark, stretching across her skin. Another being a rather new scar, which was still healing. The scar appears to be a jagged cut from a blade, starting at her right temple and dragging it's way down to about her jawline on the left side of her face. This scar passes over her right eye, though it seems to be undamaged, across the bridge of her nose and just underneath her left eye. (Possible trigger warning) The last notable scar is along her wrists and her thighs. The pale white scars appear to be from self-harm with a blade, many straight lines up and down these areas. Personality Once upon a time, she was an outgoing and bubbly party goer, always being the life of any room she stepped into. She was friendly, although sarcastic at times as well as arrogant, and all around fun to be with. She enjoyed booze, dancing, and sinking on top of tables (only when she was drunk). But this has all been replaced. A smile is rare from her, a lovably bitchy personality being turned into an annoyingly bitchy personality. It is as if the elf has placed up a giant wall of ice between herself and the rest of the word. Upon first connect, it's not uncommon for her to be cold, or to not even respond to one's attempt to say hello. She still has that sarcastic bite to her, which tends to come out when she lashes out towards anyone who annoys her. Though many may have thought her hot-headed before, she is certainly even worse now. So much as a wrong look at her could get your eyebrows to turn into flames. She has no regard for those around her, unless they somehow managed to get past her shell and into the warm center. At times, she may be a truly horrible person, but should you find yourself as one of the view she trusts, one would find that she's not all bad. She is very caring and protective of those she calls friends, to an extreme extent. She still enjoys parties, though has turned into the wall-flower of the group. She can be romantic at times, when the old romance freak inside of her peeks out, but that would only be with someone she has romantic interest in. Early History (Youth) Aessalin Phoenixstrider was born into a rather well-known noble household. Her father was a respected Magister and her mother was the daughter of two Blood Knights. She was raised with one younger sister and three older brothers. Her mother passed away after giving birth to her younger sister, which left all of them to be raised by household staff and their busy father. She began showing a promising interest in magic at a young age, having seen her father use it all the time. This excited the Lord of the house, seeing as all of his sons were more interested in following the path of a Blood Knight, much to his disapproval. He was disappointed that Aessalin, a girl, was the only one who wanted to follow his path, but he figured that she would do. At a very young age, he began having her privately tutored by other mages, as well as occasionally training her himself. Due to this, she wasn't allowed much of a childhood. Her father wanted to make sure she was the best of the best, drilling her from dusk until dawn to make her the perfect mage. She recalls watching her siblings run and play outside as she and read through many old tomes, but for some reason, this never bothered her. She was more interested in what the books had to say over what games they were playing. But it wasn't long before tragedy struck the household. In a near freak accident, her youngest sister, Selrin Phoenixstrider, disappeared. The household guards searched for months, only to conclude that she had likely drowned in the nearby river or she may have been eaten by the local wildlife. No one really knows what happened to her. (WIP More to be added soon, so keep your eyes out an update) Quotes # "As for you, try not to get pregnant with all of your whorish behavior. So desperate for a man to love you, you won't even walk away when he clearly shows -ZERO- interest in you." - ''Aessalin Phoenixstrider, in regards of the edgelord who would not leave her friend alone. # "''There is no superior sex. Just badasses with tits and badasses with dicks." - Mallyck, in regards to gender superiority. # "''While you have been about becoming some scarred martyr of angst, I have been working hard to build the wealth and power of my House at the expense my sanity nearly. You WILL NOT speak to me like you are some wide-mouthed wretch!" - ''Lady Anastrae Sha'Qelas, in regards to edgy Aessalin. Trivia N/A External Links N/A Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde